Road Of True Shinobi
by AeroDragneel
Summary: One boy holds a new destiny in the Ninja World. In this time of peace, the New Team 7 shows this boy the true meaning of being a Shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

"Move it!"

"Come on, faster!"

A boy barely dodged a shuriken just as a jonin charged him and kneed him in the stomach. He had powder blue hair, crystalline blue eyes, and an X-shaped scar on his right eye.

The boy fell on his back but did a quick handspring and landed on his feet.

The jonin in front of him threw several more shuriken which the boy deflected with the steel bracers on his forearm.

"Enough!"

The boy crumpled to his knees as he sucked in a ragged breath. Sweat poured down his face as his body almost gave into exhaustion.

Rising from his chair, Rin Hibiya walked over to the training field and stood in front of the boy. The man sported a robe that said _'First Kaikage'_  
in Kanji. He had fiery brown hair and a goatee. His golden eyes were set on the battered boy in front of him.

Rin pulled out his pocket watch and flicked it open, "Still on defense?" He asked.

The boy looked up at the man, "I-I...i-it's too much focus...i-it's the best I-I can do."

Rin's face turned into that of a frown, "The best you can do? You possess the Kekkei Genkai to utilize three chakra natures, yet defensive maneuvers are the best you can do?" He asked.

The boy said nothing in response.

Rin raised his foot and brought it down on the boy's head, slamming his face into the ground. "You feel that? That's what I feel like when you embarrass me and the Hibiya name, Kenji!" Rin said.

Ken did not answer as he strained to lift the foot off of his head, but his father was much more powerful than him. Plus, he was just...tired.

But his father carried on with his rant, "You can barely form a clone, your Taijutsu is sloppy and uncoordinated, and you're still a Genin! With your abilities, you should be at an ANBU level!"

Ken was able to lift his face up from the ground just a little bit, "I-I'm...not...like you...!" He shot back.

Rin's scowl deepened. "You're right, you're _nothing_ like me. _You're_  
a failure." He said.

Ken felt relief as the weight left his head. He glanced up to see his father walking back toward the house. He looked at his open palm which was raw and calloused from training.

Why was he like this?

The walk through the village didn't help either. Everyone glared daggers at him as he passed. No one said that the Kaikage did a good job in his duties.

As he past a group of his classmates, he could hear them talking about him.

"Hey isn't that Ken?"

"The Kaikage's son? Yeah, that's him."

"I heard that he can barely fight."

"Geez, I scored higher than him on the Transformation Test."

"I bet that his dad hates him."

"Shh! Here he can probably hear you!"

Ken just grit his teeth as he continued to walk.

He hated this village, he hated the limit of his abilities, he hated _himself_.

The boy traversed into the forest and down and single path that had been unused for quite some time. Little did he know a red-headed figure watched him from a distance.

Ken kept walking until he came across a single tree. In front of it was a small shrine complete with candles, incense, and a single picture of a woman with dark blue hair and green eyes. Her face was lit up in the kindest smile.

"Hey Mom." Ken said, as he knelt down in front of the shrine. He looked at his ragged clothing and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "So I got through another training session but...I'm not getting any better."

From the trees, the red-head watched the boy.

"Dad said...that I was an embarrassment to the Hibiya name and..." Ken looked up through the canopy of leaves and to the sky above. He gave a short chuckle, "Heh, I'm starting to think that he's right."

"Kenji..."

The blue haired boy looked over his shoulder to see a young girl with long red hair that dropped to her lower back, and gentle brown eyes, with one covered with an eye patch. She wore a red v-neck shirt showing no cleavage that cuts off right after the elbows with two small black arm bands around her wrists, black mid calf length black pants, and blue sandal while her Flame forehead protector was tied to her upper arm.

"Oh Misaki...w-what are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"I saw you walking and...I heard what the other kids said." Misaki said, rubbing her arm nervously.

Ken blinked before turning back to the shrine, "He hardly noticed that she was gone."

Misaki raised a brow as she opened her mouth to say something but the boy spoke before her.

"Even _before_ my dad became the Kaikage, he's always been distant. Always going on and on about  
 _me_ growing up to take _his_  
place and...I never wanted to do that. The whole "Kage" thing isn't for me. But...since when did  
 _my_ dreams matter?" Ken sighed.

Misaki's face fell as she walked over and knelt beside the boy. "Ken I-"

"There's nothing for you to say. You've been a really good friend to me, higher rank or not. You've always seen me as an equal." Ken said, flashing a small smile.

Misaki blushed, "It's not that hard. I mean, we both helped each other, am I right?" She giggled.

Ken smiled back at her, "Yeah...I guess you're right."

Misaki and Ken both looked back at the photo as the wind gently blew against them. The red-head laid her head on the boy's shoulder with her eyes closed.

"Thank you."

"Huh?" Ken asked, "For what?"

"Being my friend you doofus!" Misaki giggled.

"Heh...I guess you're welcome."

"But...Ken...can you...can you promise me something?" Misaki asked.

"Sure!"

"When we're older and when we become stronger...can we...do this? Come to the shrine and just...enjoy each other's company like this?" Misaki asked, as an obvious blush spread across her face.

Ken felt his face heat up when he realized that his hand was on top of Misaki's this whole time.

"Yeah...yeah, we can do that."

Ken was shoved into the Kage's office by two ANBU, one with a pig mask and the other with a sheep mask.

"Y-you called for me Kaikage-sama?" Ken asked.

The man looking out the window sighed. "Tell me something Ken, do I enjoy failure?" Rin asked.

Ken swallowed, "N-no sir."

Rin turned just as the ANBU started to draw their weapons. "You see, I don't think you get it. You as a human being, you're a flaw in my grand plans."

The ANBU grabbed either of Ken's arms and held kunai knives to his throat.

"W-what are you doing?" Ken asked.

"You were supposed to be my own harbinger of destruction. A tool used for my own personal agenda. But you see...I didn't do a well enough job with the village and they hate the both of us." Rin said, as he stood in front the boy.

"What are you talking about Dad?" Ken asked, only to be quickly met with a swift punch across his face.

"That is a term reserved for my _son_." Rin said.

Ken looked back up at the man with a now bruised cheek and bloody nose. Why was he doing this?

"But what I'm saying is if I deemed you a threat to the village, everyone would jump at the chance to put your head on a pike." Rin chuckled darkly as angry shouts of villagers could be heard from outside.

Ken look that his father in horror as the ANBU dragged him out of the office. It was at this moment that the boy thrashed and struggled.

"W-wait! Stop! I can do better! Dad, please, just give me another chance!" Ken shouted.

The next thing he knew, he was being tossed outside in front of a crowd of angry, pitchfork-wielding, torch toting villagers.

"That's him!"

Ken was barely able to defend himself from the onslaught of attacks. He was sure he was going to die, until...

"Wind Style: Wind Restraint Jutsu!"

Suddenly the villagers were frozen in place as transparent chains wrapped around them. Misaki dropped down in front of the now battered Ken. She weaved more signs before calling out her next move, "Water Style: Backlash Wave Jutsu!"

Misaki created a ball of water in her hands before it exploded in a shockwave in front of her. Several of the villagers were knocked back due to the force.

The red-head turned to the boy and grabbed his wrist, "Come on!" She said, pulling him along.

Ken stumbled for a second but he did follow the girl.

"Go after them. And kill on sight." Rin said, before his ANBU squad took off after them.

Ken and Misaki ran as gas as they could from the village.

"Why did you save me?" Ken asked.

"Why not? We made a promise and we can't keep it if you're dead." Misaki said.

"But where are we gonna go? Ken asked.

"The Hidden Leaf Village is nearby, the Hokage can help us!" Misaki said.

"You sound really sure about this." Ken commented.

But before Misaki could answer, a fireball impacted the ground in front of them effectively stopping the two.

Misaki growled as he pulled a kunai from the pouch at her side to face the ANBU guards.

"You're not really gonna fight them, are you?" Ken asked.

"If you're going to get out of here, I've gotta." Misaki said.

"Heh, good luck kid..." said one of the ANBU.

Misaki formed the sign of the Snake with her hands and took in a huge breath so her cheeks bulged, 'Wind Style: Mist Conceal Jutsu!' The released a stream of thick fog from her mouth blinding everyone.

"Misaki, come on!" Ken said, as he grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her along, only to feel resistance. "Come on!"

"No..." Misaki said, "I'm staying."

"But you'll die if you stay! Let's go to-" Ken was interrupted when to girl grabbed his collar and smashed her lips against his.

Ken's eyes widened as tears started to spill from them. He threw his arms around her and held her tight. This embrace lasted only a while.

"...Here...this is something valuable to my family, I hope you can use it better than I can." Misaki said, as she gave the boy a small scroll and her backpack, "You'll need this."

"T-thank you. Misaki, you've been a great friend to me." Ken said gratefully.

Misaki smile and gave him on last peck on the cheek. "Go."

Ken turned around just and leapt into the air.

Misaki watched the boy leave until she turned back and got into a fighting stance. ' _I love you, Ken. I hope you'll make a great Ninja one day.'_

The girl charged into the fog and the sounds of metal hitting metal and flesh could be heard.

Ken bounced from branch to branch until he was able to jump above the tree line. If seen from below, you'd see a shadow against to moon. _'I won't let this me for nothing Misaki. Thank you.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"I have...to keep going."

The boy stumbled over to a tree and leaned against it for support. His clothes were tattered and his body was littered with cuts a bruises.

The boy looked up to see the gates to the Hidden Leaf Village. He smiled in satisfaction.

He'd made it.

Ken's knees buckled and the boy hit the ground. _'At least I can die with an honest to God smile on my face.'_

* * *

Lighting a cigarette, Sirius Hibiya continued down the path. He had snow white and brown eyes hair with a mustache to compliment his rugged features. He had a massive bulky build and was dressed in standard Jonin garb.

He squinted at the sight of a lifeless form laying on the ground. Sighing he walked over and nudged it with his foot. "Hey, ya dead?" Sirius asked gruffly.

Rolling the form over he found that it was a kid! Not to mention he wore a Hidden Flame Village forehead protector.

Sirius knelt down and checked the boy's pulse. It was weak, but he was alive. Looking closer, the boy looked like he was in quite the scuffle. He picked the boy up and put him on his back. _'No doubt that he came here for a reason.'_

Gritting his teeth he prayed that whoever harmed the kid was killed.

Sirius brought the boy to the hospital where he was swiftly brought in and taken care of.

The man stood in the corner of the room watching the boy breathe silently. From what he was told, the boy was his nephew.

It had been so long since he'd ever spoken to his brother. Since he'd become somewhat of a dictator in the Hidden Flame Village, he'd cut him out entirely.

For the past seventeen years, the Leaf had been his home after the Great Ninja War.

Sirius looked up at the sound of rustling sheets. He saw that the boy was sitting up looking at his new surroundings. "Glad you're awake kid."

"Where am I?" asked the boy.

Sirius smirked, "Straight to the point huh? Just like your old man...but you're in the Hidden Leaf Village, luckily."

"The Hidden Leaf..." the boy muttered, "So I really did make it here."

"What are you doing here Ken? I mean, there's gotta be a reason for you to come here all banged up." Sirius asked.

Ken gripped the blankets tightly as he remembered his reason for coming here. The feeling of Misaki's lips against his own was still fresh in his mind. "I-I escaped."

"Escaped? What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"The Kaikage has had a reputation for being a dictator."

Both occupants turned to the door to see none other than Naruto Uzumaki standing in the doorway.

"L-lord Seventh!" Sirius said, bowing respectfully.

Ken could only stare in awe. Standing in front of his was a Ninja World legend! The one who ended the Fourth Great Ninja War.

"If it isn't a problem, I'd like to speak to Ken one-on-one." Naruto said.

Sirius nodded. "I'll be outside if you need me." He said.

Once the other man left, it was just Naruto and Ken.

"So...the Hidden Flame Village huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Ken said.

"It's a horrible place."

Naruto was taken aback by the boy's statement.

"Everyday, I was forced to train till I passed out, I was the weakest Ninja...the fact that I'm alive still is a miracle all it's own I just-"

"I was there once too."

Ken looked at the older Shinobi as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "I know what it's like to feel unwanted, to be despised by your peers but know this Ken, no one is useless. You can be as strong as you push yourself to be. I know you have nowhere to go, so..." Naruto reached behind his back and pulled out a new black forehead protector with the leaf symbol engraved on it. "Welcome to your new home."

Ken looked at the headband in shock. Off the bat, the Hokage was accepting him into the village. His head dropped as tears started falling from his eyes.

"Did I say-"

"No you...you did everything right. T-thank you, Hokage-sama!"


	3. Chapter 3

Once Ken was discharged from the hospital, he was given new clothes as well. He now wore a navy blue sleeveless hooded jacket, a green t-shirt, black trousers and black sandals.

Ken was walking towards the Ninja Academy. Sirius had told him that he'd be joining a team with two of the best graduates. He didn't object, in fact, he was excited for the idea.

He arrived and walked into one of the rooms and spotted his new team mates and his sensei.

One of them was a blonde haired, blue eyed boy dressed in a red and black jacket, a white t-shirt, black trouser and sandals. Around his neck hung a bolt necklace.

The other was a girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a red blouse, gray short-shorts, black leggings that came to her mid thigh, and sandals.

"Ah, you must be Kenji, right?" asked the blue scarfed man.

"I'm-"

"Boruto Uzumaki!" said the blonde, as he jumped in front of his sensei, holding his hand out. "Nice to meet ya."

Konohamaru sighed at the actions of the blonde. "Yes. Anyway, I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, I'll be your sensei along with Boruto and Sarada."

"Um...hi." Ken said, nervously rubbing his neck.

"Not much of the conversationalist, are you." Sarada asked.

"Not really." Ken said.

"Sarada, Boruto, I do hope that you two will work well with Ken here as he is a guest that Lord Seventh has welcomed himself." Konohamaru stated.

"Yes Konohamaru-Sensei." Sarah's said.

"Wait...you're the guy that the old man visited at the hospital!" Boruto said in realization.

Ken let out a nervous chuckle, "T-that's me."

"Dude, you're from the Hidden Flame Village? How cool is that? Do you guys know any cool fire jutsu? Oh, what's your Kage like?" Boruto bombarded the other boy with questions about his past.

"Well they've hit it off." Konohamaru said, as he watched the two boys start walking out of the room.

"Ugh...same Boruto as usual..." Sarada groaned.

* * *

"So...your dad's the Hokage huh?" Ken said, as they walked through the streets.

"Yeah, what about it?" Boruto asked.

"He saved the Ninja World, he's a legend! I...wanna be just like him." Ken said.

Boruto scoffed, "And have to deal with paper work and a types of other crap? Count me out." He said.

"You _don't_ want to be Hokage?" Ken asked.

"A Hokage that can't even be there for his family isn't all that great. That's why I'm gonna surpass the old man and become a great Ninja, without that dumb Hokage title!" Boruto declared.

 _'Wow...he's so much like Lord Seventh, it's uncanny.'_ Ken chuckled. "W-well if you put it like that, you can count me in."

Boruto shot him a huge grin, "Sounds awesome!" He said holding out a clenched fist.

Ken smirked back as the two bumped their knuckles together. That's when Boruto saw the metal bracers attached to his arm.

"What are those?" Boruto asked.

"Huh? Oh...they're Chakra Restiction Gauntlets." Ken responded.

"What do you need to restrict your chakra for?" Boruto asked.

"W-well I...uh..."

Boruto raised a brow and shrugged, "If you don't wanna tell me, that's fine, it's none off my business anyway." He said.

Ken let out an internal sigh. Looking back down at the bracer, he could see a seal placed upon it. He gave a sad look before continuing with Boruto.

"Yo, Boruto!"

The two boys turned around to see a boy with green eyes and dark hair in a ponytail walk up. He wore a long-sleeved tan jacket, green trousers, and black sandals.

"Yo Shikadai!" Boruto said.

"Who's this?" Shikadai asked.

"New team mate, Kenji here is from the Hidden Flame Village." Boruto said, throwing his arm around Boruto's shoulders.

"Hidden Flame Village huh? I heard that place is like walking into Hell." Shikadai said.

"Really?" Boruto asked.

"Yeah. Dad says that Lord Seventh has been having problems with the Kaikage." Shikadai said.

"You ever hear about that Ken?" Boruto asked.

"I'd like to talk about something else..."

Boruto raised a brow at the boy's demeanor. He had a sad look upon his face as his eyes were cast downward.

"Yeah...er...hey! How about we get some ramen? I mean you haven't lived until you've tried Ichiraku Ramen!" Boruto said.

"Yeah...sounds good." Ken said.

 _'What is this guy's deal?'_ Boruto thought.

* * *

Naruto looked up from his desk as two jonin walked in with a guest trailing behind them.

"Lord Hokage, the First Raikage is here." said one of the jonin.

"Thank you, I'll call if I need you." Naruto said.

The two jonin nodded before leaving the two men behind.

"So...what reason has the Great Naruto Uzumaki graced his presence for?" Rin asked.

Naruto reached under his desk and produced a scuffed, scratched, and chipped forehead protector with the Fire symbol engraved on it. "Know anything about this?"

Rin scoffed, "You make it sound as if I've done something wrong Lord Hokage."

"One of your Shinobi arrived in my village a week ago. At that time, one of my informants also disappeared." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"I don't see why that's an-"

"He was barely alive when he was brought in. In fact, if his uncle hadn't found him on his way back, he would've died." Naruto said.

"Are you implying that I had something to do with harming my own Shinobi. This life as Hokage must've made you crazy." Rin chuckled.

"I don't see anything funny about it, _brother_."

Rin turned to face the source of the new voice. " _You_."

Sirius glared at his brother with a look of hatred on his face. "Good to see you too Rin." He said.

"Naruto, what is the meaning of this?" Rin asked.

"That's Lord Seventh to you, Rin." Sirius said.

"I don't give a damn what you call him, I want answers!" Rin growled.

"Were you aware that your village was burned to ashes Rin?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Of course, I was helping with the clean up!" Rin said.

"Not according to the villagers." Shikamaru said.

"Care to explain Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"We sent a squad of Shinobi over to the village a week ago to investigate your "rule" under a Kage title. " Shikamaru began. "Every day, they were to report to us and return in the morning. One of these members disappeared during a riot."

Rin's eyes were wide in shock as Sirius grinned.

"This Ninja was Misaki Matoi. With her she carried a scroll with a high ranking jutsu inside."

"So the question stands Rin, where is she?" Sirius said.

Rin scoffed, "Like I care."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Rin's shoulder and whipped him around and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "You don't have time for jerking us around Rin. You'd better answer if you know what's good for you." Sirius growled.

"And why should I be scared of someone by the likes of you? You abandoned your brother after the War to live here." Rin said.

"Because we both know that I could still kick your ass up and down the streets if I wanted to." Sirius said.

"Sirius. That's enough." Naruto warned.

The man growled as he shoved his brother back.

"You have no reason calling me here Naruto." Rin said.

"That's where you're wrong." Naruto grabbed the forehead protector and held it up. "I've given this to the Inuzuka Clan who specialize in tracking. They reported that her blood and hair was found in a clearing not far from the village. Then, exploring  
further, they found her body as well."

 _'Those idiots! I told them to burn the body!'_ Rin thought.

"I may not have the authority to arrest a fellow Kage without presenting this evidence, but just know that if you even attempt at making a move on Kenji or anyone in my village, I won't hesitate to kill you." Naruto growled.

Rin just scoffed, "Fine. I understand Lord Hokage."


End file.
